Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a storage medium.
Background Art
The chroma-key synthesis processing can be used to synthesize two images and display a synthesized image on one display apparatus. The chroma-key synthesis processing superimposes an overlay image on a base image. The overlay image includes pixels for a non-transparency portion and pixels having a color designated as a key color. The chroma-key synthesis processing performs the transparency process to the pixels having the color designated as the key color so that the non-transparency portion of the overlay image can be superimposed on the base image so that the overlay image and the base image can be seen as one image. However, noise may occur at a periphery of an edge of the overlay image superimposed on the base image.